Commercially grown apples (Braeburn variety) will be regularly shipped to the Center for In Vivo Microscopy. Three dimensional image sets will be acquired with the goal of identifying developing vasculature during the period of fruit development. We believe that the ability to identify vasculature within the apple fruit with MR imaging techniques is dependent on physical development of the tissue as well as transport of photosynthates into the parenchyma of the fruit. Biochemical analyses will be performed of replicate fruit in New Zealand. A physiological disorder, called water-core will also be monitored. Dr. Clark has previously identified this disorder with MRI done on a clinical scanner. This disorder cannot be detected by visual examination, and is transient in nature.